Destinies Intertwined Book 1: The Danger
by Eagleclaw25
Summary: Thornkit is a WolfClan cat. As a danger is introduced to the forest, it's up to him and curious arrivals to stop evil from rising. In the first book, Thornkit grows up to become a great cat. Will he survive in the wild?
1. Alleigances-WolfClan

**Hello everyone. This is my first shot at a fanfic so I hope that you like it. This is part 1 of 4 for the Allegiances. I came up with all of these names myself but Erin Hunter gets all the credit for her amazing book series. Please enjoy.**

**PART ONE**

**THORNKIT**

ALLEGIANCES

WOLFCLAN

LEADER FALCONSTAR

DEPUTY ACEPELT

App. Greenpaw

MEDICINE CAT MINTLEAF

WARRIORS OWLFUR

SNOWSTORM

MOONHEART

SHARPFANG

EAGLECLAW

TREETAIL

App. Shiningpaw

VIPERFANG

App. Birdpaw

RUSTFUR

FOXTAIL

NETTLEFOOT

LIGHTNINGWIND

WHISPERHEART

RAVENLEAP

MISTYTOOTH

HOLLYPELT

GINGERTAIL

APPRENTICES GREENPAW

SHININGPAW

BIRDPAW

TWOPAW

LIZARDPAW

QUEENS FROSTCLOUD

HONEYFUR

KITS BADGERKIT

LITTLEKIT

MOUSEKIT

THORNKIT

AQUAKIT

ELDERS LIMPINGFOOT

NOEAR

FURRYPELT

**I hope you like it so far. Part 2 should be coming out in the next few days so be on the look out. Remember to Follow/Fave and please leave a review.**


	2. Alleigances-MoorClan

**Part 2 of the alleigances. Next is RainClan.**

MOORCLAN

LEADER CLIFFSTAR

DEPUTY ROCKCLOUD

MEDICINE CAT THISTLEPELT

App. Berrypaw

WARRIORS HAWKWING

App. Brookpaw

TALONHEART

WILLOWFUR

SMALLTAIL

ECHOPETAL

QUEENS STORMFEATHER

CLOUDFLIGHT

AMBERNOSE

KITS HONEYKIT

FLINTKIT

VOLEKIT

WOLFKIT

ELDERS STUMPYFOOT

WHISKERSHADE

**If you can think of great warrior names, leave it in the review for this chapter. As always, Follow/Fave, and please leave a review.**


	3. Alleigances-DustClan

**Hello again. This is DustClan the equivalent of ShadowClan. Kind of short but whatever. Enjoy!**

DUSTCLAN

LEADER MAPLESTAR

DEPUTY SEDGEPELT

MEDICINE CAT FERNTAIL

App. Mudsong

WARRIORS GORSEFOOT

App. Spiderpaw

BLACKWING

BLOSSOMHEART

OAKPEAK

App. Finchpaw

QUEENS NIMBLELEG

KITS CINDERKIT

ELDERS STONEEAR

BRIARFACE

**Remember to Follow/Fave and leave a review. Real story arriving soon.**


	4. Alleigances-RainClan, Cats Outside Clans

**Part 4. RainClan is equivalent to RiverClan and is not really important. Not many RainClan/Cats Outside Clans warriors show up in the story.**

RAINCLAN

LEADER PIKESTAR

DEPUTY MOTHSCAR

MEDICINE CAT DEWPOPPY

WARRIORS ADDERBELLY

HAZELTOOTH

ICEPOOL

App. Lichenpaw

QUEENS LILYSPOTS

FURZESHINE

ELDERS BARKCREEK

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

KITTYPETS MINT

MAX

STOMPS

LONERS BASIL

ROSE

**Follow/Fave and leave a review. Human/Twoleg names are appreciated. The next chapters will not have a name except for the chapter #. The next chapter will be about Thornkit and his apprenticeship. It will be published in a week or 2. I will try to update the story regularly every week. Check out my poll on my profile. I need you guys to come up with which characters from the original series should be in this story. If your choice isn't there, private message me the cat/animal.**


	5. Prologue

**Hello! This is officially the beginning of Destinies Intertwined. Sorry if it took a while to come out, I was extremely busy and had no idea. Please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_The silver she-cat _padded through the undergrowth. She sniffed the air rich with prey-scent. _No sign of him yet _she thought. Suddenly the wind shifted. A brown tabby tom leaped out from behind a thorn bush. The she-cat only just managed to run.

She maneuvered with difficulty through the gnarled, dark forest. Roots and rucks seemed to appear out of nowhere. The tom yelled out a cried out a yowl and other howls pierced through the crisp night. She could sense that the cats were gaining on her.

"You can't escape us forever Willowstar!" the tom yelled. Willowstar ignored this. She was almost there. The other StarClan warriors would help keep these cats out. Then she was grabbed by the leg. Teeth and claws appeared and found their way into her pelt. Willowstar winced as she felt more and more cats pile on her. She could slowly feel her life ebbing away.

But as a killing blow from a black she-cat came to her neck, a white tom flung himself in the battle against the killer. Slowly, the weight on Willowstar diminished as StarClan cats flew into the fray. She crawled under a bush to observe the battle.

The StarClan cats outnumbered the Dark Forest cats by a lot. Their silvery pelts glistened in the moonlight. The darker, mottled furred cats turned and fled.

"This isn't over!" screamed the brown tabby. "I'll find you and he will never know." He turned and ran. Willowstar crawled out from the bush.

"If this crisis is to be stopped, we must tell him."

"But he's too young." replied a gray tom.

"Then we shall wait Stormear, we shall wait." Willowstar padded back to the lush meadows of StarClan. The former WolfClan leader growled under her breath. But she knew that Stormear was right. _However, _Willowstar thought _He will know eventually._

**Hope you enjoyed. Remember to Follow/Fave and review ideas and I might put it in. Expect the next chapter in about 1 week. I will try to publish weekly but I may have to change every so often. So long for now!**


	6. Chapter 1

**Once again sorry for the delay. My computer stopped working for a bit but it's fine now. Should post the next one really soon; hopefully by Sunday. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

_Thornkit crouched down low, _as to not to be seen. Stealthily, he creeped up through the brush. He shifted his weight to his hind legs and prepared to pounce.

"Thornkit!" cried a voice. "I can smell you. Come out!" Thornkit miserably stalked out of the undergrowth.

"I almost had you Twigpaw," said Thornkit.

"Perhaps you did," responded Twigpaw, "But you will get me the day hedgehogs fly!" He ran away laughing. Aspenpelt, Thornkit's father, came up to him.

"Next time, remember to check the direction of the wind. If you were downwind instead of upwind, you would have landed on him." Aspenpelt said. Thornkit shuffled away to the nursery where Aquakit was waiting.

"I thought you did great!" Aquakit said cheerfully. "Remember, keep practising and you will be a great warrior."

"Why do you never practise?" Thornkit asked "You always just watch me and talk with Mintleaf."

"So what?" he playfully batted Thornkit's ear. "I want to become Mintleaf's apprentice."

"WHAT?" Thornkit exclaimed. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes. He went to talk with Falconstar."

"KITS!" exclaimed Frostcloud. "Get back in the nursery!" The two brothers padded up to the crevasse in the wall of the ravine. It was laced with ferns, brambles, and other plants Thornkit didn't recognise. As they walked through the entrance, they were greeted by the other three kits in the nursery, Badgerkit, Littlekit, and Mousekit. Their mother, Honeyfur wasn't there.

"Hey Thornkit!" Badgerkit shouted. "Hey Aquakit!"

"Hi Badgerkit" Thornkit responded.

"Are you excited for the ceremony?" Littlekit asked.

"What ceremony?" Thornkit said to Frostcloud.

"The apprenticeship ceremony! I completely forgot!" She pulled her kits toward her and began licking their fur to try to flatten it out.

...

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Falconstar yowled. Thornkit's pads tingled with anticipation. He was to become an apprentice. He was so excited!

"We have a kit who has turned 6 six moons old. He is ready to become an apprentice. Thornkit please come forward." Thornkit walked up to Highrock next to Falconstar. "Thornkit do you promise to use and uphold the warrior code as an apprentice?"

"Yes I do Falconstar"

"Then by the power invested in me through StarClan, I name you Thornpaw. Eagleclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be mentor to Thornpaw. Teach him well the ways of WolfClan and help him to become a formidable warrior."

"Come put your muzzle against mine." Eagleclaw whispered. Thornpaw leaned forward and touched noses. He and his mentor went back in the crowd of cats.

"There is another kit to be apprenticed. Aquakit, Mintleaf, over here." The two cats went up to the front. "Mintleaf says that you have taken an interest in herbs and healing. Is this true?"

"Yes it is"

"Mintleaf, do you accept Aquakit as your apprentice medicine cat?"

"Yes I do"

Then Aquakit, you shall be known as Aquapaw. Learn well the ways of the medicine cat to someday take Mintleaf's place.

"Aquapaw! Thornpaw! Aquapaw! Thornpaw!" the clan shouted to the sky. "Aquapaw! Thornpaw! Aquapaw! Thornpaw!"

**If the pace is to fast just review. Also, the chapters will get longer sooner in the story. If you haven't noticed, I changed the description and title. This is to become a series of maybe 6 books. I've tried to plan out the chapters to make them come out faster. I'm trying to edit the story but if you find any spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it. Same goes for confusing parts. Remember to Follow/Fave and review if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is coming late, I was pretty busy. Expect the next chapter in a few days. Here it is!**

_That night, Thornpaw slept _soundly listening to the heavy breaths of the five other apprentices. It was crowded, but with the beginning of leaf-bare coming, he was nice and warm. Thornpaw missed Aquapaw. They were very close and he always thought that they would train side-by-side. _On the other paw, _he thought _at least he'll be happy. _That was the most important thing. As long as the two brothers are happy, their connection couldn't be broken. They could still tell each other all about their experiences. They could also do battle training together. Satisfied by his answer, Thornpaw fell asleep for the rest of the night dreaming of all the prey he can eat.

…..

"Thornpaw, Thornpaw get up!" Thornpaw woke up in a flash only to realize that the other apprentices were gone. Eagleclaw's gray muzzle peeked through the entrance of the apprentice den. "Hurry up! I'm taking you around the territory."

"Coming." Thornpaw walked out of the den.

"Help yourself to fresh-kill. The hunting patrol just came back." As Thornpaw looked toward the green-leaf enriched prey pile, the gorse tunnel opened. Out came Owlfur, the eldest warrior, Lightningwind, Lizardpaw, and Ravenleap. Each of them carried two mice and Owlfur, a vole.

"Good hunting!" Falconstar purred when he spotted them.

"Greenleaf is an excellent time to hunt," responded Aspenpelt, Thornpaw's father, deputy of the clan, "Are you going out Eagleclaw?"

"Yes. I'm taking Thornpaw to explore the territory."

"Well you better hurry. It's almost sun-high."

"Come on Thornpaw. Aspenpelt's right. At sun-high the sun is extremely hot." Eagleclaw padded through the tunnel. Thornpaw followed. _My first time out of camp! This is so exciting! _Thornpaw thought.

…..

As Thornpaw padded through the dark gorse tunnel, he realized that the tunnel sloped upwards. The dirt was soft enough to sink his claws into. He emerged outside of the tunnel. Thornpaw looked around. Trees were everywhere. Eagleclaw stopped beside him.

"So?"

"It's amazing!" Everywhere Thornpaw looked, he saw trees, bushes, ferns. He turned around. He could see the camp from where he was. He saw the nursery where Moonheart, the newest queen, lay outside comforted by Honeyfur and her three kits. Thornpaw yowled into the warm air. Badgerkit looked up and saw him. He pointed up to Thornpaw and his littermates looked as well.

"Come on!" Eagleclaw nudged his shoulder. "There's still much to see." Thornpaw followed Eagleclaw through a fern patch. As they walked, Thornpaw got bored. He started jumping up and batting at falling leaves. "Stop dawdling!" Eagleclaw meowed.

"Sorry." Thornpaw muttered.

"Never mind. Hurry!" Eagleclaw started running through a maze of trees. Thornpaw struggled to keep up.

Soon, they stopped at a large tree. As Thornpaw sniffed the air, he noticed squirrels running through the uppermost branches of the tree.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

"This is the squirrel tree. It is prey plentiful, if you can climb." His mentor brushed Thornpaw's shoulder with his tail.

"Can you teach me?"

"Another day. We still have more of the territory to see." Eagleclaw walked away with Thornpaw close behind. Thornpaw could scent some other cats nearby as they passed a small stream. He remembered the scents and that they belonged to Sharpfang, Treetail and Shiningpaw. Soon the scents grew stronger as they passed a clearing. One side was full with sand and the other with rocks. The sun shone on the rocks and part of the sand. On the rocks laid Sharpfang, basking in the nice green-leaf heat. On the sand, Treetail was teaching Shiningpaw battle moves.

"Hey Eagleclaw!" Treetail stopped for a second, "Come to join in?"

"No I'm showing Thornpaw around the territory. Maybe another time."

As they walked away, Thornpaw felt a sudden strange feeling. He turned around to see Shiningpaw staring at him. He felt strange and he quickly turned away and caught up with Eagleclaw.

…..

Thornpaw padded back into camp. He was extremely tired and he found himself a spot near the prey pile.

"Would you like to share?" A voice asked. Thornpaw looked up and saw Shiningpaw with a plump mouse at her paws. He sat up and nodded. They lay beside each other eating the mouse. They started talking and quickly became friends. They talked and talked until Thornpaw decided that they should go to sleep as they have an early morning training. They walked into the apprentice den and fell asleep.

…..

All night, Thornpaw dreamed about training and Aquapaw and Shiningpaw. He woke up quickly realizing that he hadn't talked to Aquapaw last night. He padded out to the middle of the camp next to some bushes. There he sat for the next couple hours until the sun rose. Aquapaw came running out of the den straight towards Thornpaw.

"I didn't talk to you last night. I'm so sorry," Aquapaw exclaimed, "I was so busy talking to Mintleaf."

"And I was talking to Shiningpaw. It's alright, we can talk now." But as soon as Thornpaw said that, Eagleclaw came up to them and gave him some things to do to help the elders.

"Make sure you grab full pieces of moss for Limpingfoot. He doesn't like small pieces." Added Eagleclaw as Thornpaw walked where the moss grew.

"See you later Thornpaw!" Aquapaw called.

…..

That night, all the apprentices talked together as they shared a big hare that Greenpaw and Lizardpaw found while hunting. They shared gossip, elder tales, and their day experiences. They all became engrossed in a discussion about how Twolegs are a bunch of fools. They all said good-night and headed off to sleep nice and soundly, with their bellies full and their hearts warm.

**Remember to comment on the pace or style and if there is any suggestions I would like to hear them so I can improve. See you next time!**


End file.
